Okonomiyaki
by Suzumi-chan1234
Summary: Okonomiyaki is the most advanced shinigami group. When they come to retrieve Mitsuki and the other shinigami can the gang handle them and why does Miaka seem so uncomfortable in Tokyo?


Chapter 1

Okonomiyaki

Meroko walked down the street with Mitsuki and sighed. "Mitsuki how long will that trip to the recording building be?" asked Meroko. "Only a week," said Mitsuki as she licked her ice cream. " I have to go, bye," said Meroko before she flew away. "I wonder what I'll do now?" thought Mitsuki. Suddenly Mitsuki looked up to see a feather flutter down. Mitsuki looked at and gapped. "Wow, pure white!" she thought. Mitsuki looked around to see what it came from then she saw it. She looked across the street and quickly hid begind a wall. It was a Shinigami in pure white. She was wearing a white blouse that only covered the chest like Meroko's, a cute mini skirt and an adorable hat. She had light blue hair that was in two ponytails, and she had mouse ears and a tail. "Wow, how cute!" thought Mitsuki. "I should tell the gang," thought Mitsuki before she dashed in the opposite direction.

"What!" screamed Meroko and Takuto in unison. "Yeah, a shinigami in pure white with mouse ears," said Mitsuki stunned. "This is bad, if she's here Tatsuke should be here too," said Takuto worriedly. "How with Izumi react when he finds out!" said Meroko. "Finds out what?" asked a certain blond haired shinigami. Meroko turned to see Izumi looking down on her. "Miaka and Tatsuke got through Meroko's barrier," said Takuto as he scratched his head. "This is bad, I didn't think boss would take this kind of measures," said Izumi as he brushed his hiair with his hand. "What's wrong?" asked Mitsuki. "They can be our friends!" she exclaimed as Takuto and Meroko fell on the floor. "That's not the point! They are the most advanced Shinigami group in the business. They hold the record for the most souls captured and they're power," said Takuto. "What are they called?" asked Mitsuki. "Okonomiyaki," said Izumi as Mitsuki started to crack up. "Mitsuki, you have to be careful, they're probably here to take your soul," said Meroko. Mitsuki nodded while Izumi looked out the window. "Sadly I highly doubt that you won't run into them," he said with a frustrated growl. Meroko nodded. "Okonomiyaki eh?" thought Mitsuki.

"Tatsuke where could this 'Mitsuki' be!" said Miaka in frustration. "Don't worry Miaka, I kinda like the Tokyo sites," he said playfully. "Be serious Tatsuke. If the boss was so frantic in sending 'us' then it's a big deal. Remember, four shinigami disappeared," she said as she sat next to Tatsuke. "Yeah. Yeah, I know," he said as he lightly kissed her on the forehead. Miaka pouted then flinched. "What's wrong?" asked Tatsuke. "I can sense them," said Miaka as she got up and flew away with Tatsuke at her tail. They were right. The gang was only a block away. Okonomiyaki flew fast then they spotted them. "Ah, Miaka!" yelled Meroko as she shoved Mitsuki to hide. "Izumi, Takuto," said Tatsuke with a nod. "What are you doing to Tokyo?" asked Takuto while sweating. "You know why we're here," said Miaka meanly. "Mitsuki Koga and you guys, boss is angry," said Tatsuke as he crossed his arms. "We don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Meroko. Suddenly someone sneezed and it wasn't any of the Shinigami. "A-ha!" yelled Tatsuke as he picked Mitsuki of the ground behind some boxes. "Mitsuki Koga?" he asked. "Ye-yes?" said Mitsuki nervously. "Geeze, you are a doorknob," he said with a chuckle. "Let me go! Eichi!" shew yelled as she bit Tatsuke's hand. "Ow!" he yelled as he dropped Mitsuki. " I got you!" yelled Takuto as he caught Mitsuki. "Who are you!" yelled Mitsuki. "Routine?" asked Miaka to Tatsuke. "Yup," said Tatsuke with a sigh. "We are the dynamic duo who takes the dead souls for our master-" said Tatsuke as he and Miaka got into a position. "Okonomiyaki!" they both said in unison. "Didn't we tell you earlier Mitsuki?" asked Meroko. "Oh yeah," said Mitsuki as she scratched her head. "Total loser," said Tatsuke under his breath.


End file.
